


Mabill Fluff And Light angst

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 16 to be exact, And not as bad, F/M, Hes as good as a demon can get, Human Shaped Bill Cipher, Kisses, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Teenage Mabel Pines, i mean like, no naughty times, would it really be considered a underage relationship when bill is a DEMON, ’Gestures vehemently’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: What the title says





	Mabill Fluff And Light angst

Putting on her most fuzzy socks so the floor won’t creak as much so it won’t wake up her Grunkle Stan, she’s sneaks out to see a certain yellow demon.

Ford and dipper had put up some kind of warding to keep bill out, they didn’t understand that bill wasn’t as bad as they thought he was. She wasn’t going to try and convince them anytime soon not wanting to take the chance of her being rid of him.

Once she’s out she makes her way deep into the forest, she’s not scared or worried, knowing that if anything happend bill would show up.

She can sense him around but he’s not showing himself just yet, Once they reach their spot, which is a spot really deep that only she and bill know of, and bill keeps a protective spell to keep out dangerous creatures minus him.

She hears a snap of fingers and then there he is, in his black pants and cane with a tucked in tuxedo top and of course his yellow pyramids Jacket draped over him and his floating top hat.

”bill” she squeals her dimples showing, He grins wide but not in his threatening way. “Miss me shooting star?” He asked holding his arms open wide allowing her to run into them.

”me? Never!” She snarks, bill huffs and flicks her nose.

“Hey” she grabs it making her void weird in the process, “ah Shooting Star always you and your damnable sarcasm” he grunts But she can see there’s no heat in it.

She flopped down on the soft grass and giggles, bill floats down and sits next to her, she leans her head into his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her.

”it’s sucks now, I got so used to feeling you around me at night that it’s harder to fall asleep.” She spoke low and soft, Bill lets out a sigh, “I know shooting star, remember when you were silently freaking out because pine tree woke you up with me still there but he couldn’t see me and you didn’t know that?” He turns to her wanting to cheer her up.

She playfully hits his arm and chuckles, “coulda warned a girl.”

”didn’t know you were a girl”

”shut up!”

”Nope” he pops in the ‘p’

She Rolls her eyes but kisses his cold cheek anyway, she looks up and sees the sky starting to turn bright with pinks and oranges.

”have we really been out her that long?” She asked with wonder in her eyes but disappointed in her voice, Bills gaze softened on the teen.

”time passes by when we aren’t paying attention shooting star, best for you to start going home. Wouldn’t want Sixer and pine tree and the other pine to see you’re gone and get worried.” Bill eyes still on her while hers are on the sky, she nods and gives bill a soft kiss as of which he returns sliping his hands into her soft brown locks.

”see you later bill” 

and with that she leaves their safe space, a protective blue light covers her until she leaves the froset to make her why back to the mystery shack.

 


End file.
